Vacuum Creation
The ability to create vacuums. Sub-power of Vacuum Manipulation. Not to be confused with Air Absorption. Also Called *Vacuity Creation/Generation *Vacuum Generation Capabilities The user can create vacuums, regions of space devoid of matter and energy. By turning a region into a vacuum, they can suffocate and crush targets with increased ambient pressure. As matter outside of the vacuum will flow into the empty space to create equilibrium, this will create suction capable of tearing matter. The higher the quality of the vacuum, the less matter and energy remains within. Photons, gravitons, dark energy, and other aspects of quantum vacuum, would remain in vacuums due to imperfections; only a perfect vacuum would be completely devoid of any particles, having a complete state of zero-energy. Applications * Air Absorption: by creating a vacuum, air from outside would rush into the empty region. ** Flaying Wind: creating vacuums to causing air to rush inwards, shredding anything caught within its range. ** Implosion Inducement: create vacuums to suck in surrounding air and dust to create powerful implosions. ** Razor Wind: splitting the air to create vacuums blades, capable of slicing through diamonds. * Deoxygenation ** Aerokinetic Immunity, Fire Immunity and Sound Immunity. * Repulsion Field: creating vacuums causes air to be repulsed outwards. ** Wind Generation * Vacuum Blast Variations * Cosmic Space Generation * Vacuum Breath * Void Creation Associations * Air Manipulation * Cosmic Space Manipulation * Nothingness Manipulation * Vacuum Attacks * Vacuum Effect * Vacuum Manipulation * Zero-Point Energy Manipulation Limitations * User may not be immune to created vacuums. * May be overwhelmed by Air Generation. Known Users Manga/Anime * Koshirō Chikuma (Basilisk) * Leon Elliot (Black Cat) * Gremmy Thoumeaux (Bleach) * Kōji (Code:Breaker) * Tyki Mikk (D.Gray-Man) * Havoc (Darker than Black) * Raijūta Isurugi (Rurouni Kenshin) * Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) * Daigouin Jaki (Sakigake Otokojuku) * Heracles (Toriko) Video Games * Vacuum Wave users (Pokémon) * Arcueid Brunestud (Tsukihime) Known Objects * Implosion BIM (Btooom!) * Vacuum Shield (Bionicle) Gallery File:Leon_Elliot_Vacuum.png|Leon Elliot (Black Cat) suppressing the air in the area to suffocate all the soldiers. File:Gremmy_Creates_a_Vacuum_of_Space.png|Gremmy Thoumeaux (Bleach) turning a local area into the vacuum of space in an attempt to kill Zaraki. File:Vacuum_BIM's_implosion.jpg|Kōsuke Kira (Btooom!) setting off an Implosion BIM, which sucks in air and debris, before detonating. File:Havoc's_Vacuum_Effects.png|Havoc (Darker than Black) could create deadly hard vacuums, which could cause devastating results. File:Kouji's_Kami_Arashi.png|Kōji (Code:Breaker) using "Divine Storm" to send a vacuum storm that slices everything in his path. File:Tyki Mikk vacuum sphere.PNG|Tyki Mikk (D.Gray-Man) creating a perfect vacuum by his "Rejection" of all ambient air in the localized area. Cameron Riolu Vacuum Wave Charging.png|Cameron's Riolu (Pokemon) using vacuum wave. File:Raijūta_using_Tobi_Izuna.gif|Raijūta Isurugi (Rurouni Kenshin) using "Tobi Izuna", sending a razor sharp vacuum through the air. File:Amakakeru_Ryu_no_Hirameki.jpg|Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) creating a temporary vacuum with the initial swing of his Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. File:Herac_Destroy_Breath.png|Heracles (Toriko) using "Destroy Breath" to suck in all the air within the area to create a perfect vacuum. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Creation Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Science Powers Category:Sky Powers Category:Rare power